


Reese as King Arthur [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Early British mythology, Gen, Reese as King Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese as Arturus Rex, or King Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as King Arthur [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Skipping ahead a few centuries in history now, from Ancient Rome to early Britain. 
> 
> Reese is a young King Arthur here, with the famous "sword pulled from the stone". From what I've read, Arthur's first sword wasn't Excalibur. The legends say that sword came along later, a gift from the mysterious "Lady in the Lake". I imagine this is a very young Arthur, who's won the contest to pull the sword from the stone and thus become king, and is now fighting some of the first of his battles to unify what would later become Britain. Arthur's lounging in a wood somewhere, sitting by a stream where he and his men stopped to water their horses, taking a break in between battles. Though he's only in his early twenties, he's smiling, self-assured, confident; already a great and successful warrior. He's probably smiling at Merlin, his famous wizard who's standing somewhere offscreen. ; )
> 
> Historically, in case anyone's wondering, Arthur is supposed to have lived in post-Roman Britain, somewhere around the mid 6th or early 7th century AD. Though TV shows and movies like to set him in the Middle Ages, a later time of stone castles and more advanced weaponry, (like the chain mail he's shown in here) Arthur was probably really an earlier, Dark Ages lord of some kind. So I've deserted purely historic accuracy for some lovely imagery here, shrug. : ) Somehow, I don't think POI fans will mind too much.


End file.
